Bring us a Hero
by BatJinx
Summary: After the final battle, Harry gets pulled into an alternative universe where he has to help get rid of Voldemort all over again.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bring us a Hero**_

Summary: After the final battle, Harry gets pulled into an alternative universe where he has to help get rid of Voldemort all over again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter one

The Battle was over, they had won.

Harry had woken up and sat on his bed thinking.

Even though Voldermort was gone Harry was still worried. Voldermort was dead but his Death Eaters where still out there as some escaped. And what were the Weasleys going to say to him Fred was dead.

But that wasn't the only death he had caused Harry thought. Mad Eye Moody who had died protecting him, Colin Creeves who loved taking photos of him.

Remus and Tonks where dead too and now just like him Teddy was going to grow up with no parents but at least he has his grandmother and Harry was going to try be the best godfather he can just like Sirius was to him.

And then there was Serverus Snape who had loved his mother and because of her death turned to the light side and became a spy for Dumbledore.

Harry felt sorry for Snape because of the life he lived but thought he was really brave. It was weird for harry to see Snape like this because in all Harry's years at Hogwarts Snape had always seemed to dislike him even though Harry had no idea why, but he soon found out why in his fifth year.

When he was just about to leave the common room he saw someone sitting on the couch. It was Ginny.

Harry went and sat next to her and saw she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful as she slept. He missed her a lot. He noticed she was starting to move so Harry quickly got up and was about to leave when he heard her say "Don't leave Harry"

Harry turned to see her looking at him. He went over and sat next to her again.

"I'm sorry I had to leave, I missed you so much and if you want to know what we did when we left I'll tell you" Harry said

"I missed you too Harry, it was so different being here at Hogwarts without you lot" Ginny said

Harry looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

The kiss lasted for several seconds before Ginny said "I want to know everything you did when you left"

"Sure" Harry said smiling

"I should start when we left the wedding shouldn't I" harry said

Ginny nodded. Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak he saw his surroundings fading. When he turned to look at Ginny again all he saw was a blur then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter two

_Alternative universe_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his wand out.

They needed help. They were losing against Voldermort and were losing a lot of fighters because of him.

But Dumbledore had a plan. Because of their situation he decided to search for anything that can help them.

Neville Longbottom became the boy who lived on Halloween when Voldermort came for him after killing Harry Potter. Both his parents Alice and Frank Longbottom were killed that night too. He was the boy the Prophesy spoke of but as the years passed he became spoilt and big headed. It may have been because he grew knowing he was famous but event though he is the one the prophesy spoke of, he is no help to getting rid of Voldermort for good.

After almost a year of research Dumbledore found something. It was a spell that could bring them someone to help them.

Even though it said the person couldn't leave until they have completed what they were brought there to do they really needed help and desperate times cause for desperate measures.

There was a possibility that whoever the spell brought might already exist in this universe so Dumbledore would have to keep this person a secret to others except from the members of the Order.

If Voldermort found out about their plans then there would be a lot of trouble so not all of the members of the Order will know as they still hadn't found out who the traitor was. Voldermort always seemed to be one step ahead when they had planned things, that was when they realised they had a traitor.

Dumbledore wasn't sure who the traitor is but he had a few suspects. Mundungus Fletcher, he was always selling stolen goods. Or maybe it is Sirius Black, he may have started living up to the Black name.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and cast the spell

"Fortis Perducat"

There was a flash of light then out of nowhere a boy dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Dumbledore's desk.

The spell worked.

A/N

I used Google Translate to translate bring a hero into Latin and it came up with Fortis Perducat so I don't know if it's the right translation.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter three

Dumbledore looked at the boy who lay in front of him. He resembled James Potter a lot except for the unattended bruises and cuts he had as he looked like he had just come from a battle.

"Enneverate" he said pointing at the boy who lay on the floor.

The boy got up immediately with his wand out as if ready for action.

"Calm down boy there is no danger here" Dumbledore said

When the boy looked at him and said "I'm dead aren't I"

Dumbledore looked at the boy with confusion "And what made you think that?"

"Well your here which is impossible because I saw you die and the only explanation I can think of is that I died somehow" he said

"Well I can assure you that you are very much alive" Dumbledore told him

When the boy was just about to say something Dumbledore said "I think you better sit down while I explain this whole situation"

When the boy did so Dumbledore began.

"I have brought you here" he said

"What do you mean?"The boy asked

"You are in an alternative universe" Dumbledore said

The boy stared at him for 10 seconds then burst out laughing

"Yeah right, I think I know what's happened, I've finally lost it" he said standing up

"I'm sure you have not lost it but you have to sit down while I explain this situation" Dumbledore said

"No I'm not going to have a conversation with myself, maybe this will just blow of if I don't give in" The boy said blocking his ears and shutting his eyes refusing to look at Dumbledore

"I know you must be confused but you have to listen"

After a long pause the boy opened his eyes put his hands down and sat down.

"Ok, but if this make no sense then I'm leaving"

Dumbledore nodded then continued "As I said you are in an alternative universe and it was I who brought you here but before I can continue I need to know a bit about you and your universe"

"Um, well seeing as you say I'm in an alternative universe you must already know who I am, right?" he said

Dumbledore shook his head "This is the first time I have met you although you do look a lot like an auror I know James Potter. I assume you know who he is"

"Um yeah, he was my dad, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" he said. Harry was thinking my parents are here, alive, maybe I might get a chance to met them

"Wait if you know my dad why don't you know me do I not exist or something?" Harry said

"Well in this universe you were killed as a baby by Voldermort, if you know who that is" Dumbledore said noticing Harry didn't flinch at the name.

"Yeah I know who Voldermort is unfortunately" he said darkly

"So I die here, in my universe it was mum and dad that died instead" Harry said

"So I guess the prophesy exists in your universe too, and I'm guessing by that scar on your forehead you were marked as the Boy Who Lived" Dumbledore said

"Yeah, then Neville is probably the Boy Who Lived here" Harry said

"That is correct but Frank and Alice, Neville's parents died. He lives with his Grandmother"

"In my world the night I became The Boy Who Lived Voldermort disappeared but came back in my forth year during the TriWizard tournament in one of the tasks did that happen here?"

"Voldermort did disappear after marking Neville and he did come back but it wasn't during the TriWizard tournament I decided to cancel it, some Death Eaters kidnapped Neville in Diagon alley, by the time we got there Voldermort had already resurrected"

"Oh" Harry said

"Well our worlds seem very similar so let me get to serious issues" Dumbledore said

"As you know there is a war going on and people are dying. We have lost many men and are in need of help. I had been researching for over a year and I had found something, it was a spell that would bring us someone to help us in the war"

"And that someone is me" Harry said

Dumbledore nodded

"But I've just come from a war I can't do this I need some rest I'm sorry but you have to send be back" Harry said

"Ah I seem to have left out one bit of information, this spell doesn't allow you to leave until you have completed the task you were brought here to do" After about a minute of silence Harry finally spoke

"WHAT!" he shouted standing up

"YOU MEAN THAT I CANT LEAVE UNTIL I HELP YOU WITH THE WAR?"

"Yes but..." Dumbledore was cut off

"I'VE JUST COME FROM A WAR AND I WANT TO REST AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I HAVE TO FIGHT AGAIN? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? DIDNT YOU THINK THAT MAYBE WHOEVER THIS SPELL BROUGHT DOESNT WANT TO FIGHT CAUSE I DONT"

"I know you may be upset but..."

"BUT WHAT? SEND ME BACK NOW I DONT CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES I WANT TO GO HOME"

"I am sorry but you can't leave until you have completed this task, there is no way out of it" Dumbledore said calmly

"How could he do this, I can't do this again, Why does it always have to be me?" Harry said to himself pacing around the room

"Are you sure there is no way out of this?" Harry asked sitting down again

"I'm afraid not" Dumbledore said

"Well I can't believe I'm going to say this but, ok I'll do it I just need some rest" Harry said

Dumbledore smiled then said "That's good, just tell me when you're ready"

"Now we have to sort out sleeping arrangements, maybe you would like to stay with your parents I'm sure they won't mind"

"Um ok then if it's ok with them" Harry said

"Then that's sorted I will call them to meet us here and you can have a rest" Dumbledore said getting up

Harry watched as Dumbledore sent his patronus.

"This is it, I finally get to meet my parents" Harry thought


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter four

Just as Harry was thinking about meeting his parents the door opened and James and Lily rushed in.

"What happened Albus is there something wrong with Emily?" Lily said. At the sound of Lily's voice Harry turned his head to look at her.

That was when Lily noticed Harry.

"What's going on" James said also noticing Harry.

"WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER?" Lily shouted after staring at him for ten seconds.

"This is no imposter y..." Dumbledore was cut off.

"THEN WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE HARRY WOULD? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

She turned to look at Harry again and shouted "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" That was when Lily burst into tears and James went to comfort her.

James turned to glare at Harry and said coldly "What kind of sick joke is this? You think it funny don't you? You Death Eaters make me sick don't you think it's enough what you did to us and now this, I hope they give you the dementor's kiss"

Harry just kept his head down and stared at his feet, he understood that they were upset about him being there as their Harry had died years ago but it still hurt him to hear his father say that to him.

James then turned to Dumbledore and said "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing" Dumbledore said

"What? You're going to stand there and do nothing? Can't you see Dumbledore? This is a Death Eater, you have to do something" James said

"Please just sit down and I shall explain everything" Dumbledore said

James and Lily sat across from Harry giving him cold stares. Harry just stayed where he was looking at his feet.

"The reason I brought you here is because of the war" James and Lily turned to face Dumbledore

"As you know we are not doing well in this war so I have found a solution" Dumbledore paused "But it concerns Harry"

"What do you mean? Harry's dead" James said giving Harry a look

"In this universe yes but in another he is alive. I'm sure you must have heard about Alternative universes" Dumbledore said

"You mean in another universe Harry lived but our Harry had to die" Lily said with tears coming to her eyes again

"No, Harry did not have to die but yes he is alive in another universe"

"But what does the war have to do with Harry?" James asked forgeting that Harry was still in the room.

"Well in his universe he is the Boy Who Lived and he has already fulfilled his purpose and killed Voldermort, but like Frank and Alice you died instead." Dumbledore stopped giving time the information to sink in.

While they talked Harry decided to take his chance and study his father. People were right, he did look like his father except for his eyes, they were Hazel. His hair was also messy like his and he was about two inches Taller than Harry. Even though he has pictures of his parents it wasn't the same as seeing them in the flesh. While he was looking at James he saw Lily staring at him. Harry looked back down at his feet again.

He thought this was going to be great, finally meeting his parents but they hated him and now he wished this never happened.

Lily noticed the Death Eater was looking at James and was about to unleash her anger to him, but when she looked into his eyes she could see they were sad and had some longing in them. She had also noticed they were green like hers. That got her thinking, what if Voldermort never killed him but kept him hostage all these years. The boy realised she was looking at him and he looked down again. What if it really was her baby boy who had come back? She had to find out.

"I'm going to go and get some fresh air, you can call me when you want me back" Harry said getting up ready to leave.

James was about to say something but Lily stopped him and stood up.

When Harry was about to reach the door someone said "Harry?" it was Lily, she spoke in a shaky voice looking at him

Harry was about to turn around but stopped himself. They were probably just talking about their Harry but then he heard Lily's voice again only close "Harry" she said again more confident than before.

Harry turned around to see Lily standing near him. James looked like he wanted to get Lily away from the boy but something inside him stopped him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if asking for his approval, he nodded so Harry turned to look at Lily and finding his voice he said "Yeah?"

"Is it really you?" she asked taking a step closer to him, he nodded

"Oh Harry" she cried, hugging him

James got up to and walked over to the two of them realising it really was their son.

"Harry" He said almost in disbelief

After a few seconds of staring at Harry he pulled Harry into a hug.

"You've grown so much, almost as tall as James" Lily said

"Yeah" James laughed standing next to him.

Lily gasped and, suddenly looking guilty, said "Oh I'm so sorry for shouting at you like that"

"It's ok, I understand you would be angry"

"Yes I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said those things to you" James said

"Its fine" Harry said smiling at his parents, even though what his father had said hurt him it was good to know he was sorry and they had accepted him even though he is not their Harry.

Dumbledore watched as they had their reunion, Family is an important thing he thought especially in these dark times.

When they sat back down Lily said "how come Harry is here?"

"Ah yes, well you see as I said I had found a solution to our problem" Dumbledore said

"I had been doing some research and I found a spell. This spell would bring us a hero to help us with the war, and that hero is Harry"

"So you brought him here to help with the war?" James said

Dumbledore nodded "But he's only 17, he can't fight in the war plus we just got him back and I don't want to lose him again" Lily said holding Harry close to her

"I know, so I suppose it is now up to you whether he fights or not" Dumbledore said

"I've already said yes"

"Well we are saying no" Lily told him

"Well you said he has already killed Voldermort in his universe so I suppose he can help but no fighting" James said

"Yeah it's better than doing nothing" Harry said even though he wanted to fight.

"Ok that's settled now you can go home and get to know each other" Dumbledore said smiling

They all got up said their goodbyes to Dumbledore and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters

Chapter five

When they left the Hogwarts grounds they apperated inside the house in the hall.

"This is our home" James told Harry

Harry looked around, it was a huge house there were stairs that looked like they were made of marble and on the wall next to them where paintings, all the men in the paintings had black hair and the women had red hair. There were a few doors on the lower floor and corridors on all floors that lead further into the house. Harry couldn't tell how many floors there were.

"This is the Potter Manor, you've probably seen it before seeing as you seventeen so you must have inherited it now" Lily said

"No I haven't been here before" Harry said looking back at his parents

Just then they heard a voice in one of the rooms and two people came out.

"Mum, Dad can I have some ice cream now you promised to buy me some" a little boy said

Harry looked at the boy, the boy looked like he probably did when he as younger only he wasn't sure as the Dursleys had no pictures of him. The boy looked around four or five, had black messy hair and his eyes were a darker shade of brown than James eyes.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the man who was in the room with the boy. It was Sirius. He looked happier and younger than the Sirius in his world, probably because Azkaban hadn't taken away the rest of his youth like it did to the other Sirius.

"Hey Prongs what did Dumbledore want"

When the boy noticed Harry he asked while pointing "Who's that?"

Sirius turned his head to look at Harry as he only just noticed him.

"Well, this is Harry your older brother" Lily told the boy

"What?" Sirius said "Prongs what is she talking about? Harry died years ago"

"I know but he's back now that's what Dumbledore wanted to see us about"

"I'm confused how is he back?" Sirius paused for a second then said "Unless... unless this is a Death Eater" Sirius said shouting the last part

He got his wand out and pointed it at Harry "Don't think you can fool me, I know you're a Death Eater you..."

"Whoa Padfoot calm down he's not a Death Eater lets go to the living room and I'll explain

"Ok but he has to come to so I can keep my eye on him" Sirius said

James, Lily and the Boy went in first "After you boy and remember you make one wrong move then I'll make sure the only thing you'll be able to see is the inside of your Azkaban cell" Sirius said to Harry, Harry just silently entered the living room without looking at Sirius.

"So? What's going on?" Sirius said sitting down

"Ok I'm going to go straight to the point. This is Harry, but he's not our Harry" James said

"What? What do you mean not your Harry?" Sirius said

"He is from an alternative universe" Lily said

"So this is Harry from a different universe" Sirius said, they nodded

"In that universe he lived but we died instead" James told him

"So you are really Harry?" he asked Harry, Harry nodded

Sirius stood up, walked to where Harry was sitting, sat next to him then hugged him.

Harry smiled as Sirius hugged him, he really missed his godfather.

"Mummy, how come he is here?" the boy said after Sirius hugged Harry

"He came from a different world to help us so people can stop dying Ryan" Lily said

"Harry is going to help with the war?" Sirius said

"Yeah unfortunately, he's the boy who lived in his universe" Lily said

"Oh, please tell me he's not spoilt and stuck up like Neville" Sirius said with a frightened look.

"Sirius!" Lily said, "What, he is spoilt, your only saying that because he's your best friends son"

"I don't think he is spoilt, are you?" James said turning to look at Harry

"No, I don't like my fame" Harry said, Lily smiled at him glad the fame hadn't gone to his head.

"Why not? I would love to be famous" James said

"It gets really annoying, like when the daily prophet writes about me" Harry told him

"What do they write about you" Lily asked

"Just a bunch of lies" Harry said

"So I have a famous godson" Sirius said with a huge smile

"Yeah and I'm probably going to be even more famous" Harry said

"How come?" Sirius asked

"Because I sort of killed Voldermort in my universe"

Sirius's jaw dropped

"W-What?" He said looking at Harry after a few seconds of silence

"Well sort of, our wands kind of connected and our spells collided then his killing curse went back to him and he died" Harry explained

Sirius just looked at him with his mouth open again "When was this?"

"Just yesterday" Harry said

"Yesterday? Well that explains the cuts and bruises which I need to fix. Enough talking, come on Harry let me heal those" Lily said

When Lily and Harry left the room Sirius turned to James and said "Wow Prongs, you've got your son back"

"Yeah, it's like we've been given a second chance" James said smiling then it turned into a frown "But I don't know what I'm going to do when he leaves"

"When is he leaving?" Sirius asked

"As soon as the war ends" James said

When James saw Sirius's face he said "It's a spell Dumbledore did that brought him here, I'll explain it properly when Remus comes, is Peter still on holiday?" Sirius nodded "Yeah then I'll call Moony over and we can talk"

He turned to Ryan who was now sitting next to him and said "You've got a big brother now"

"Will he play with me" Ryan asked excitedly

"Maybe, if you ask nicely" James told him

"Yay" he shouted as he ran out of the room


End file.
